


Взгляд со стороны

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Взгляд со стороны

— Алекс! Алекс! Ты видел?! Видел, как он в разворот зашёл?

Бенгау смотрит на экран с марсианским спокойствием. Лешка так не может, как и не может оторвать взгляда. До сегодняшнего дня он вообще искренне считал, что разрекламированный флотом летчик — пустышка, нанятая модель, ну, на крайний случай, летчик из последних, которому повезло с внешними данными — иначе когда у него нашлось время и на съёмки, и на работу.

— Это капитан Пик, Дарин О'Коннер. Звезда. Что ты хотел?

— Безумная звезда, — завороженно шепчет Лешка, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не проследить путь верткого истребителя пальцами.


End file.
